


Mother's Eyes

by kandykan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykan/pseuds/kandykan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a memory of his mother. Takes place after LotF. Flashback takes place after NJO, before Dark Nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a story I read in my Chinese textbook. Sorry if Ben and Mara seem OOC.

For as long as Ben could remember, his mother was always by his side. He could never have imagined what life would be like without her. But now she was gone, and all he had were memories of her, fourteen years of memories that were now so precious. There was a particular one that Ben knew he would never forget, a memory from a time before Jacen came into his life, before everything started to go wrong…

_"Mom!" Ben asked, "Who do you love most in the galaxy?"_

_Mara smiled, gazing at his face._

_"Zonama Sekot? The stars? The Emperor?" Ben asked again._

_Mara hugged him tightly, her hand stroking his hair, and whispered softly, "I like my little rascal the most, of course."_

_Pleased, Ben gazed into his mother's eyes; he was startled to see a miniature Ben inside her green eyes staring back._

_Ben asked his mother, "Your eyes have me in them, doesn't it hurt?" Mara just laughed._

_Later on, whenever Mara hugged Ben, he often observed her bright eyes._

_When he cried, her eyes had a weeping Ben in them; when he laughed, her eyes had a giggling Ben in them..._

_In a grassy park, somewhere on Coruscant, Mara held Ben while singing a lullaby. But she fell asleep first. Ben fiddled with her eyelashes. He thought to himself,_ When Mom is asleep, a mini-me must be asleep in her eyes too. _He carefully lifted up his mother's eyelid—but in those green eyes, little Ben was still blinking; the blue sky, pretty flowers, and green grass were still flashing in her eyes._

_"What are you doing, Ben? Up to no good again?" Mara woke up and started laughing, hugging Ben tightly. "I don't want Zonama Sekot, definitely don't want the Emperor, I just love my little Ben."_

_"I love you, too, Mom," said Ben._

Ben would miss his mother dearly. He knew, though, that the loss of her would bring him closer to his father. And the good memories of Mara would forever remain with both of them.


End file.
